World War I rerun (map game)
The assassination on 28 June 1914 of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by a Yugoslav nationalist in Sarajevo, Bosnia was the proximate trigger of the war. Home - Nations - Algorythm - Archives - Projects THE GAME IS STARTING ON THE 29TH OF MARCH! Map Game rules #One turn per day. ##One turn is half in-game year. #Game starts in 1914 AD. ##The Game ends in 2014 AD. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every month. #Be plausible. #Point system ##Every country has a military and an economical technology level. Those will advance slowly as the game progresses, but you can boost them by good decisions. ##Every country has a value of Industrial Growth (IG). It's growth is changed by the country's economical policy and the wars, famines, natural disasters, etc. occuring on its territory. ##Also, every nation has a "war exhaustion". It's changed by a value of -IG/turn in peacetime, and in war it's changed by the number of enemy nations. ##If your war exhaustion reaches the value of your economic tech*10, your government collapses and you automatically capitulate. #Wars ##You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. ##If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. ##The algorythm will be calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ###''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ###''Military tech. level: ''The player with more military technology points gains +1 point. ###''Economic tech. level: ''The player with more economic tech points gains +1 point. ###''War exhaustion: ''The player with less war exhaustion gains +1 point. ###''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage from the battlefield gains +1 point. ###''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ###''Supports: ''The player who is supported by a foreign country will gain +1 point. ###''Luck: ''A random number will be generated by random.org. The winner gains +1 point. ###''Morale: ''The nation who won last year gains +1 point. ###''Fortifications: ''The nation whose frontline is more fortified gains +1 point (optional). ###''Air support: ''The player who has better air support gains +1 point. ###''Tank support: ''The player who has better tanks gains +1 point. ##You can only annex territroies if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. #Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players everytime. #Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. #Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. ##You'll be able to run technological projects (Manhattan project, Space projects, etc.) if you have the tech level needed for it. #I'm the only map maker. #The map is modified following the rules of the Unified Color Scheme . Mods Post your name here in italics, if I approve it, it'll become bold. *'SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC)' *''name *''name'' *''name'' Base Map Present game map None yet. Nations The game will start after it has 6 players and at least 1 mod! If you don't find your wished nation on the list, feel free to add it! *British Empire (WAR) Whipsnade (talk) 20:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *French Empre (WAR) *German Empire Spartian300 (talk) 11:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) (WAR) *Italy *Austria-Hungary (WAR) *Spain *Persia *Serbia (WAR) *Monte Negro (WAR) *Brazil *Mexico *Panama *Chile *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Argentina *Portugal *Greece *Ottoman Empire *Sweden *Denmark *Belgium (WAR) *Nederlands *USA Cookiedamage (talk) 21:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC) *Russia - SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) (WAR) *Japan - Saturn120 00:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *China Game play 1914, second half Mod events Player events Category:Map Games Category:World War I rerun Category:World War 1